


Transport Blues

by anonymusauthorin



Series: That Academy Life [2]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymusauthorin/pseuds/anonymusauthorin





	Transport Blues

No one liked transports. They were crowded and boring and noisy. Tiran glanced around, looking for a seat. On the first shuttle, he’d spent the time learning about his professors and getting ahead on the homework. Was it going to be everything he’d imagined? Well- he knew it wouldn’t be exactly like he pictured- but would it be satisfying? Challenging? Too challenging? Scientific like he’d always dreamed or militaristic like that Ferengi insisted?

Maybe he’d keep working now, but he was feeling kind of distracted.

“Hey, new cadet, right?” Another Trill sidled up to him, taller than he was, with light skin and forehead ridges.

“How’d you guess?”

“It’s a transport to Earth, and you’re wound tighter than a spring. Most people ‘round here are bored,” he pointed out.

Tiran raised his eyebrows. “What are you, a detective or something?”

“Nah,” the other Trill laughed, “just using my observation training. It’s part of some intelligence extension courses I’ve been taking.”

“You’re a cadet, too, then.”

“Yep. Hey! We better grab seats before they’re all gone,” said his new friend, pushing forward towards the last double seats available. Was this the kind of person Tiran wanted to be stuck next to the whole time? He decided to risk it. The other Trill grinned at him, looking pleased.

“So you’re going to be an intelligence officer?” Tiran asked.

“Nooo. Pilot. Helmsman if I get put on a larger ship, but I have great reflexes and no interest in security,” he replied.

“Very modest,” Tiran said without thinking. Whoops.

With a flourish, his friend replied, “one of my many wonderful qualities.”  
Tiran laughed. This guy was larger than life. He could almost hear his sister teasing him: _you’ve got a crush._ …Maybe just a little. He’d see. “I’m Tiran.”

“Jozel.” Well, now he knew at least one person.


End file.
